


Shura

by SiesFics



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Creampie, Fingering, M/M, Shura Wolf, Violence, Wolf is feral, blowjob, bottom Gen, slight dub-con, top Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Genichiro kills the divine heir and pays the price by unleashing a monster as a result.





	Shura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamikaze43v3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/gifts).



Genichiro had made a mistake. He regretted all he had done to try and protect Ashina, realizing he had been doing the opposite of what it would take to protect this land he loved. Unfortunately, he realized this far too late and Ashina burned around him. The ministry had snuck their way in and were slaughtering people, his grandfather had passed on, his men were in a panic and he was lying in that flower field, wounded and facing down a shura because the divine heir was dead and it was all his fault. It had not gone as planned, he had meant to injure the divine heir but instead, the black mortal blade had taken control and he had run his sword through the child. Kuro...even in that moment the young heir wished him well, told him that he hoped he got what he had wanted. His shinobi...Wolf, had come running when he saw his master’s body collapsed in the field. He heard whispers, the shinobi’s quiet voice seeking his master’s, but there was no response. Then there was silence. Genichiro immediately sensed a change in the air, fury filled the cool night’s breeze and he realized then what he had done. Wolf was emanating that rage, a fire burned at his feet and it was as though he were watching something immoral, something that should not exist.  


Wolf lost all thought after realizing his Lord was gone, he had no mind left, it was gone. Wolf had been on the cusp of becoming a shura, Isshin had said it himself and he had threatened to kill Wolf should that happen. But Isshin was dead now and there was no one strong enough to cut down his rage. Wolf changed, shifted into something inhuman, yet still, he retained remnants of what he used to be. His skin crackled, flames burned along his skin and yet he did not burn. His eyes, once a soft brown were now a searing gold and fangs pushed out his canines, nails growing sharp and long. He tore out his hair tie, his hair falling down to his shoulders and horns pushing out of his head, small, but no less lethal. He let out a near-feral growl, his eyes locking onto the only person around and the one he knew was responsible for his master’s death.  


Genichiro had never been frightened before this moment. It was like looking into the eyes of someone, something, that couldn’t be reasoned with and knowing full well he could not win against it. He had his black mortal blade, his bow and if he concentrated, the lightning of Tomoe but a shura was...nearly impossible to kill. There was a reason his grandfather had dedicated himself to cutting down those who were too far gone. But there was nothing for him to do, it was fight and die, or cower and die, and Genichiro Ashina would now cower. He lifted his blade, barely catching Wolf’s claws against the steel. The shura had moved quicker than he had been able to process and he was lucky he’d even managed to block in time. Wolf snapped at him, his claws reaching past the blade, the black whisps brushing off his fire flickering skin, seemingly not affecting the shura in the least. He had hoped the black mortal blade would act, but Wolf ignored it as if it weren’t even there. Genichiro cursed, Wolf’s claws sinking into his chest and tears down, ripping flesh. He had the advantage of size and kicked the shura back, sending him flying into the field.  


Wolf would normally have been kept down for at least a moment but the shura was quick to claw himself up and lunge for Genichiro again. He beat the beast back as hard as he could, sinking several arrows in him. Each one hit and forced Wolf back but the shura would snarl and continue rushing him. He could fully understand his grandfather’s desire to never see a shura be allowed to come about- if Wolf remained shura then Ashina would fall. He grunted as the smaller man barrelled into him, the strength of the other was doubled by his transformation and he easily overpowered Genichiro. Wolf’s upper lip was curled, barring his fangs and his claws held Genichiro down, piercing into his skin to hold him. The Lord hissed at the pain, his body was overflowing with it, his blood was spilled between them, coating the grass in a crimson sheen. “Get it over with then, kill men,” he snarled at the shura, who snarled back and ripped his claws out. He lapped at the blood, his golden eyes piercing, watching. Wolf leaned closer and sniffed at the Lord, whose eyes were fraught with fear and a spark of excitement. If he were to be killed, would it not be the best at the hands of someone like Wolf? The shura growled and flicked his tongue out, lapping at the sweat from the man’s cheek and Genichiro swore he both heard and felt the other purr. “Get off of me,” he growled, but Wolf bared his teeth, daring Genichiro to fight him. He had a choice to make: fight back and die, or relinquish control and let Wolf do as he pleased. If he died here then he couldn’t return to Ashina, but if he survived this encounter he might just be able to pull his beautiful home out of the ground.  


So he stopped fighting. The shinobi’s claws twitched but they did not go back into his skin, instead, moving down to shred the hakama and fundoshi, leaving the proud general entirely bare. Genichiro shuddered, the cold air brushing his cock, which gave a slight twitch. He refused to acknowledge that this, that being manhandled by a beast was turning him on. He’d never found pleasure in others, they’d never been good enough, never exciting enough. He didn’t dare move his hands, not knowing whether Wolf would think they were going to fight him. The shinobi tore at his own clothing, everything shredded off of him, leaving him naked, his cock aching between his legs. Had Wolf, when he was of sound mind, been interested in Genichiro? It was a foolish thought, one that was too little too late. The shura’s hair blew wildly in the wind, dropping down and going for the man’s cock. Genichiro jumped, Wolf’s heated mouth wrapping around him, licking and sucking, taking all of him. Surely it must hurt, the other was so small and his cock was...generous. Yet Wolf worked him and Genichiro could not help the ache that he felt, his cock hardening in the shura’s mouth. He shuddered, stifling a moan that he knew the other could likely hear anyway. He felt the sharp brush of those fangs and he knew that the Wolf could very easily take it off and he cursed himself for finding that thought exciting.  


Wolf pulled off of him when he was hard enough, the shura licking at his cock once more before snarling at him and pushing him onto his stomach. What was he doing? Why was he letting this happen? He would never live this down and yet it was so...arousing and he had wanted to grab Wolf the night they met and take him. Wolf was gone now, only a beast remained and he...he wanted to be devoured. He had never imagined begging but god he was tempted to beg the other not to use his fingers, the claws would tear him through. Thankfully, the shura had no intention of fucking a bloodied, torn hole and instead moved closer with his face, the Lord sighing in relief. He felt his cheeks flush when the other’s tongue pressed against his hole, licking at it briefly before sinking his tongue in. The shinobi plunged his tongue in and out of Genichiro, the younger man shuddering, his cock throbbing, trapped between his stomach and the grass. “Fuck,” he grunted, shaking his head and forcing his hips back, groaning as Wolf curled his tongue, touching places that made him shake. But it wasn’t nearly enough preparation for what was to come, so when Wolf pulled out, Genichiro turned over, holding out a hand as the other growled. “Not fighting,” he spoke, slowly and gently to shura, whose brow twitched but sat back and watched carefully.  


He brought three fingers to his mouth, sucking them in and coating each digit in spit. It wasn’t his preferred lubrication but it was this or nothing and he wasn’t going to make demands now. He reached between his legs and pressed a finger against his hole, grunting as he pushed it in. He didn’t have the time to be patient, seeing the shura’s nose flaring, his cock twitching. He worked the first finger in as quickly as he could, shuddering as the one intrusion became two, his body adjusting rather easily to his fingers. He’d done this before, had fucked and been fucked by men before so he was no virgin, but it had been some time since last he had done this. He crooked his fingers, groaning, his cock leaking pre-cum and his hips snapping up. He slipped in the third after hearing a growl from Wolf, pumping all three as deep as he could get them, shuddering with each plunge into his body. He pulled them out as Wolf drew closer, the shura crowding between his legs and wasting no time. There was no gentle push, no starting with the head, just a snap of Wolf’s hips and he was bottomed out into Genichiro.  


Genichiro couldn’t hold back the pained groaned, Wolf’s cock impaling him, driving deep into his heated body, the shinobi growling in pleasure, stilling for a moment to catch himself. Genichiro felt the burn but there was pleasure blended, filling his body, his cock aching for release. “Move,” he growled at Wolf, who gave him a snarl before pulling out and slamming back in. Both men moaned, Genichiro’s head falling back into the grass, his fingers curling into the grass and ripping at it. Wolf’s hips snapped, the shura planting his hands on either side of Genichiro’s head, fucking into him with a speed and ferocity he had never felt. Genichiro never made much noise but this had him howling, arching his back and crying out as Wolf drove into him harder, faster, hips slamming into his ass, no doubt bruising. He was close, his cock was leaking and he reached down to fuck into his hand and fuck back onto Wolf’s cock. The shura hissed, burying himself balls deep and rutting like the animal he was.  


Genichiro could feel the other’s cum leaking into him, the beast was close and Genichiro wanted this to be over and yet neverending. Wolf surged forward and sunk his teeth into Genichiro’s neck, the younger man screaming into the endless night. The fangs pierced his skin and the shock of pain and pleasure hit him all at once, his hips stuttering as he came. He let out a choked sob, hips jerking as he shot ribbons onto his stomach, his whole body tightening up. The action caused Wolf to snarl, still attached to Genichiro’s neck, he rutted a few more times before stilling and letting out a feral moan. Genichiro felt the other’s cock pulsate, felt the ropes of cum coat his insides and he felt more like a bred whore than a general of Ashina. His fingers curled into Wolf’s hair and he pulled tight, the beast growling but not stopping him.  
Wolf detached from his neck, lapping at the blood before he pulled out, Genichiro grunting and feeling disappointingly empty. He watched the shura, who bent down and licked up the cum on his stomach, Genichiro shuddering at what a filthy whore the both of them were. He gasped when the other wasted no time diving back between his legs. Wolf watched his cum drip out of the other’s stretched hole. His tongue licking at what came out. Genichiro shuddered and let out the most pitiful whimper. Only Wolf had heard and the other had seemingly lost his speech. The beast pulled away after a moment and tugged on his shredded clothing, watching Genichiro reach for what was left of his. The Wolf turned on the man and darted off, Genichiro’s eyes trailed after him.  


Ashina did fall that day. A monster ran rampant and Genichiro Ashina sat in his ruined castle, an open hole for the beast to lie in when it saw fit.


End file.
